Eventually
by butterflysecrets
Summary: Buttercup is verbally abused at home. She decides to run away to a better place. She gets there and has the time of her life and slowly becomes a better Buttercup. But when her sisters show up, battered and bruised, how will she take it? Will she return with her sisters so that she came protect them? Will she leave her new family and almost-boyfriend behind?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

_**This is my new story, I hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think and review (:**_

* * *

"Buttercup, why can't you be more like your sisters!?" The professor yelled, throwing another beer bottle to join the other numerous ones on the floor.

"I don't want to be like them. I'm not them and won't ever be like them!" Buttercup yelled back, headed towards the stairs.

"Blossom is the best at academics, the top her classes. Bubbles is the head cheerleader, president of the yearbook and homecoming committee! You, you are second in everything you do! No, wait, you're the best at being worthless!" The professor headed towards the kitchen, popping open another beer, hopefully the one that puts him to sleep for the rest of the night.

Buttercup was used to this. This happened every Friday night, after his weekly science convention where he wasn't ranked among the top for whatever invention he worked so hard on. The thing is she knew what he said was true. When it came to soccer, softball, volleyball, basketball, and even cheerleading, she was always the co-captain never the captain. She had stopped slacking off with studying and now was second best in all her classes. Ugh. Second. She was the vice president of the student council and vice president of the debate team because she could definitely put up an argument but not as good as Robin, who gets practice with her younger and older brother.

But Buttercup decided she couldn't take this anymore. Not the verbal abuse, not the unsubtle comparisons, or the pity looks from her sisters. She always tried her hardest, always. So forget what everyone else thinks she could be who she wanted be but she couldn't do it here.

So she packed up all her essential clothes, but as little as possible, and everything else she might miss or would need. Her and her sisters were given money from the mayor weekly as payment for protecting the town. She never spent any of it, she didn't need to, and she had a job that paid her enough that she could buy what she wanted. She helped DJ at a clothing store about downtown but had another branch in the town she was planning on going to.

She emailed her boss:

_15 August 2013_

_Ms. Caroline Donald_

_Dear Ms. Donald:_

_It was a pleasure working under your management at the Always Unique 13, outlet at the downtown location. Due to personal unfortunate circumstances, I will no longer be able to work at this location as it will be difficult to commute to this location any longer. It is in my understanding that there are other branches of your store. I was wondering if there are any available positions are your other locations. If it is possible, I would like to switch locations._

_I hope you understand my position and can meet my needs of an adjustment of locations. I understand if you cannot meet my requests. Thank for your time in advance. You may be able to reach me at 123-456-7890 or __ .a __._

_Sincerely,_

_Buttercup Utonium, _

_Disc Jockey of Always Unique 13,_

_Downtown Townsville Branch_

With that done, she looked for places she could live. She knew that she needed to go somewhere where she knew somebody but a person who wouldn't tell and a place where too many people wouldn't know her. She remembered her friend Sophia.

She had met Sophia when she secretly DJ'd at this teen club in Gardenia, a town not too far from Townsville. Sophia was staying there for a few days while her band played at the club. They hit it off instantly after Buttercup accidently bumped into Sophia and said with a snarl, "Well obviously, you shouldn't have been right there."

And Sophia replied with a smirk, "You're right, I should go over there to the klutz free zone." They both laughed and went to the skate park and music store before they had to go work the next day. They were hit on repeatedly. Sophia, with her dark brown with blond ombre hair just past her shoulders, hazel eyes, and thin and tall model frame and Buttercup, with her jet- black hair, lime green eyes, and curvy but athletic frame. They became really close friends in that one week and still consider each other one of their best friends.

Sophia was emancipated and lived in a big mansion-like house with her three little sisters and two little brothers in Rosetown, a city that was across the country from Townsville.

Buttercup looked the time, it was 4:30 A.M, it would be about 6:30 there. She knew that Sophia would be up and getting ready to take her youngest brother and sister to daycare.

Buttercup called Sophia.

"Hey, what's up, BC?" Sophia cheerfully answered, happy to hear from her green-eyed best friend.

"The usual, the professor drank so much last night. I'm surprised he even made it to his own bed. I'm so sick of this and am so ready to get out of here. I need to leave like tomorrow." Sophia heard the seriousness in her tone that was absent in her words.

"Where are you going to go?" Sophia asked in curiosity, ready to propose the idea of BC staying with her. She knew what the professor was like. BC had told her countless stories and they were horrible. The stories made her want to cry, scream, and kill someone all at the same time.

"Well, I emailed my boss to see if they have any other available positions at the other branches if the store. I know they have few nice ones around where you live. Maybe I can get that one and move up there. I don't know where I'd live though." Buttercup sounded less like tough fighter and more like a lost puppy.

"You know, you could always live here. We have more than enough room." Buttercup knew that was true. Sophia's grandfather had left the house to her when he found out that her father was in jail and her mother had allowed her to be emancipated. He had plenty of houses all across the country but was currently touring Europe.

"Well if I can find a job there, more than likely you can expect me there. Hopefully I'll see you soon. See ya later!"

"Ok sounds good, bye!"

Buttercup checked her work email to see she had a message from Ms. Donald:

_16 August 2013_

_Ms. Buttercup Utonium_

_Dear Ms. Utonium:_

_It has been a pleasure being your manager as you are one of my best employees. I'm not happy that you want to change branches, seeing as though you are my best DJ but I understand this is your decision. I have called all of the other branches. There is an opening at Ladiesville and Rosetown. The one at Ladiesville is only for a store cashier, but the one in Rosetown does have an opening as a DJ. I figured this is probably the one you would go far so I have already called and put in a good word. They were ecstatic. Apparently, their previous DJs weren't very good. Anyway if you want this job all you have to do is call them (987-654-3210). They will be expecting you in a week._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Donald_

_Manager of Always Unique Clothing Department_

Only one thought ran through Buttercup's head, I'm running away to Rosetown.

* * *

_**Author's Note **_

_**Don't forget to tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_

_**I was hoping for more reviews but here's the next chapter anyway…**_

* * *

Buttercup was exhausted mentally and physically but she only slept to 11 and was the first one up. The professor was probably still in bed trying to avoid his subsequent hangover. Bubbles and Blossom just liked to sleep in on Saturdays. She got up, took a quick shower, and through on some black denim shorts and an off-the-shoulder green and black shirt. She added some green and black bangles, black hoop earrings, and dark green, black, and gray high tops. She went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. She was in an extremely good mood because she had a new source of income and a place to live. She made spinach, mushroom, and tomato omelets with strawberry cheesecake muffins and bacon on the side. Just as she was finishing, Bubbles and Blossom walked in.

"Buttercup, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday and cooking breakfast too? Wow," Bubbles exclaimed, getting plates and setting them on the table.

"Yeah, I thought you of all people would sleep late especially after what happened last night," Blossom added, setting out cups and utensils.

"Well, I just have a big day planned for tomorrow that's all. So what are you girls doing today, any plans? We could hang out at the mall, have lunch, and then go to that new waterpark or something. You know, get in some sisterly bonding time." Buttercup poured the professor some co fee and the rest orange juice.

"Sure, Buttercup, why not? I have nothing to do today." Bubbles happily chirped while Blossom simply nodded and went to wake the professor. Buttercup knew that the professor loved bacon, Bubbles muffins, and Blossom omelets. She had precisely made their favorites to put them in a good mood so they would take the news of her leaving better.

"Good morning girls," The professor came in and placed a kiss on each of the girls heads except Buttercup, "Bubbles, this breakfast looks absolutely delicious." He knew that when Bubbles cooked it never looked good and Blossom didn't even try to cook. He knew that Buttercup had cooked this.

"Well, actually Professor, Buttercup cooked this." The professor put on a fake look of pure horror even though he knew that if Buttercup cooked it, it would be absolutely delicious. Bubbles continued, "We're all going out after we eat, Professor if that's okay."

"I think that is an absolute wonderful idea. Of course it's okay." The professor was ecstatic; he could drink to his heart's content if they were gone.

Once they were finished, Buttercup cleared the table and washed the dishes while her sisters went and got ready. It was half past noon when they were ready to go. They all piled in Buttercup's sleek black Mustang Convertible. She was the only one with a car; the other two spent all their money on clothes and shoes without thinking about buying something reasonable like a car. When they arrived at the mall, they went too one store together before splitting up because of their different interests. Blossom's style was more Carly Rae Jepson, Bubbles's style was kind of Demi Lovato, and Buttercup was changing her style from baggy shirts and sweatpants to somewhat Avril Lavigne. She was getting a whole new wardrobe and some small bags and suitcases. By the time they had all met back up, it was about 3. They decided to just get lunch at the food court. Once they got done, they headed toward the waterpark to end their day. When they got home from their amazing sister day, the professor wasn't there so they just talked, laughed, and watched movies. It was getting late and Blossom and Bubbles were all falling asleep so the girls went to their separate rooms for the night.

Before any of them closed their door, Blossom said, "Thanks for the awesome day, Butters, I had fun and we should do this more often."

Buttercup smiled sadly and almost teared up, "Yeah we should. Goodnight ladies, I love you."

Blossom and Bubbles were slightly shocked but they smiled brightly and said, "We love you too, Buttercup. Goodnight."

Buttercup started packing even though she was devastated. She didn't want to leave, but she had to do this for herself. She had to find out who she was without anyone judging her. She had already requested that her school records be transferred to Rosetown High. She packed everything except her old wardrobe, her favorite star necklace and her favorite moon bracelet. She got out two sheets of colored paper, one a light pink and the other a baby blue. On the blue paper she wrote,

_Bubbles,_

_You have been the most amazing and most supportive person in my life. You are the reason I stayed as long as I did. But the thing is, I can't take it anymore. I can't be constantly compared to everyone else when I know I will never be anyone but me. And what I want you to know is I am happy being me. I love you, my sister. And I don't want you to be sad. I want you to be happy that I'm finding myself. Be safe and take care of yourself and Blossom. I'm letting you hold on to my moon bracelet so that you understand that I am coming back. I will be coming back, okay? Not now but…Eventually…_

_Love, _

_Buttercup xoxo_

She put that in a blue envelope and wrote Bubbles name on it and taped the moon bracelet to it. On the pink paper she wrote

_Blossom,_

_You are my role model; you are my idol, someone I look up to. You have taught me a lot. You have been the best teacher I've ever had. You are the smartest person I know. So you should be smart enough to understand why I have to go. You understand why I NEED to do this. I want you to continue to be a leader and take care of Bubbles. Be happy that I am maturing. I will be coming back and when I do, I want my star necklace back. So don't think that you can just keep my necklace because it doesn't work out that way. I'm going to be coming back. It may take a while but I will come back. Eventually._

_Xoxo Buttercup _

_Love you…_

Buttercup put Blossom's letter in the pink envelope, wrote her name on it and then taped the star necklace to it. She taped the letters onto her door and looked around her room. Everything was bare. She had taken down all of her posters, stripped her bed, and now everything felt empty. She put all her bags and suitcases into her car and called Sophia.

"Hey, BC, it's really late. Is something wrong?" Sophia answered concerned for her friend.

"No, no nothing's wrong. I was just letting you know that I got the job and I will be over your house by morning time." Buttercup said excitedly.

"That's awesome, BC, we'll be here waiting for you, but I am having friends over for lunch, I hope you don't mind." Sophia was excited her bff was coming to live with her.

"Of course not, Soph. It is your house. But I will see you later, okay?" Buttercup asked.

"Okay, sweetie, see ya!" At that moment, the professor walked in. He was definitely tipsy but not as drunk as she had assumed he'd be.

She walked to him.

"Professor, I'm leaving. I won't be back for some time. I can't take being constantly compared to Blossom and Bubbles. I just wanted to let you know." She waited for a response, any type of response and received none. She just sighed and walked out the door.

What she didn't know that he was shocked and silently crying. He didn't think that she would ever actually leave.

She got into her car, looked back at the house, while a few tears slipped down her face. And with that she drove, and drove, and drove, all the way into the morning and until she arrived at Sophia's house in Rosetown.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**I don't own anything except the plot. Please read&review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_

_**An update... two days later?... you should be proud. I will try to update at least once a week unless I'm busy and then it would be within two weeks.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or followed or favorited my story and here's the third chapter. My story is my own idea though I don't own the PPG or anything to do with it.**_

* * *

Buttercup pulled to a very, very big mansion. She had only been there once when it was very dark and she was so upset she flew all the way there. She pulled up to the gate and pressed the button on the intercom.

"Who is it?" the voice, that was their gatekeeper, inquired.

"Buttercup Utonium," Buttercup stated anxiously.

"Ah yes, Miss Utonium, we've been expecting you." The gate made a faint buzzing sound before opening. Buttercup pulled into the circular driveway behind Sophia's hot pink Ferrari. She got out of her car with one of her smallest bags and her purse and went and knocked on the front door, it was opened immediately. Buttercup squealed happily when she saw her gorgeous best friend standing there. Sophia was shocked to see how much her best friend has changed before quickly getting over it and jumping on Buttercup in a hug.

"BC, oh my gosh, it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much. And damn, look at you, you look hot!" Sophia exclaimed this while they were still jumping up and down, squealing and hugging. BC had on white skinny jeans, a white blazer, a black floral lace design around the waist, which was open and a sea green camisole with a peek-a-boo cleavage. She also had on black peep toe stiletto pumps. She was dressed up because she was seeing her best friend for the first time in a long time.

"Thanks, I've missed you a lot too. And you look nice too." Sophia had on a white mini skirt, a black fitted bustier halter top, and white knee-high platform boots. She was planning on going out to the club with a few of her friends tonight.

"Come on, the boys are here early so I'll get them to get your bags." Sophia began to pull her towards the grand staircase to go to the game room where she knew the boys were. "Hey guys, come help BC carry her things in." She yelled towards the room.

BC saw six boys come running out of the room. One had to be Sophia's 3 year old brother.

"Buttercup, this is Jacob who is 14 and Joey who is 3." Sophia said pointing to the two younger ones. One had dark brown hair like Sophia's original color and light brown eyes, obviously favoring his big sister in looks. The older one had dirty blonde hair and dark gray eyes.

"And guys, this is Buttercup." The four older ones step up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Brick." He grabbed her hand and then kissed it. He had unique blood red eyes and red hair that was long enough for a shoulder length ponytail that he wore with a red cap.

"Hi, beautiful, I'm Boomer." He picked her up in a big bear hug, spinning her around, causing her to giggle. He had beautiful blonde hair that had brown highlights from the sun and pretty deep ocean blue eyes.

"What's up sexy, I'm Butch" He slapped her hand and kissed her on the cheek. He had amazing forest green eyes and sun-kissed skin.

"Hey, I'm Tyler, Sophia's boyfriend." He just shook her hand. He had light brown eyes that were almost gold and brown hair.

"It's nice to meet all of you." She smiled and laughed when Butch hit Boomer on the back of his head for staring. "You don't really have to help me with my bags though, I can handle it."

Immediately they protested, shaking their heads, saying that they couldn't have a lady as pretty as herself carrying so many bags. Sophia grabbed her arm.

"Come on; let me show you around the house and to your room." After taking a quick tour of the house, Sophia showed Buttercup to her room.

"I wanted you to be in a room right next to mine but Tyler advised against it." Sophia giggled and blushed. "So I put it on the hallway over not too far but far enough away so you won't hear…" She trailed off again, a little embarrassed. She pushed the door to BC's room open.

Buttercup was shocked, pleasantly shocked. The room was huge; it had a flat screen, a black sofa, a king size bed with silk black sheets on the bed and a lime green comforter, two closets, one a walk-in, two long silver dressers, and a few bean-bag chairs that were green, black, and silver. She even had her own bathroom! But the thing that shocked her he most was that her room was painted a lime and sea green. The walls had tiny silver and black music notes spread out on the walls. She had a view that over-looked the garden and black curtains with lime-green music notes.

"Wow, Sophia, when did you have time to do this, it's really beautiful. No, it's breathtaking. Thank you." Buttercup looked around, taking in her surroundings. It was truly amazing.

Sophia laughed, "I did it yesterday. I was so excited that you were coming that I ran to the store and decorated and painted." Buttercup ran over and hugged her again. By that time, the boys had come into BC's room with her bags.

"Sorry to interrupt your girly moment there Soph, but I'm getting pretty hungry." Butch interrupted, his stomach growling, as if to prove his point. His statement was met with a chorus of agreement from the guys.

"Alright, alright, come on Buttercup, I want you to meet my little sisters." Everyone followed Sophia out of the room and to a kitchen. "Hi, Miss Sanders, is lunch ready yet?" Miss Sanders was like a mother to Sophia and the kids. She was pretty much like a nanny who cooked for them four days out the week. She nodded.

"Nicole, Giselle, and Camille! Come down for lunch!" Then they all heard, three sets of footsteps running down like a stampede. Three pretty little girls came down. They stopped and stared at BC.

"Okay so BC, this is Jacob's twin, Nicole, who is 14, Giselle who is 8, and Camille who is 2. Girls, this is my best friend Buttercup." Nicole had dirty blonde hair and gray eyes like her twin brother. Giselle had dark brown hair and gray eyes, while Camille had blond hair and pretty hazel eyes. The girls stared at her some more before squealing and running over to her. Cami hugged her, while Nicki and GiGi played with her hair.

"Oh my gosh, your outfit is so cute!" Nicki gushed.

"Your hair is so long and soft." GiGi said while she continued to play in Buttercup's hair.

"You are really pretty!" Cami exclaimed.

Buttercup blushed at all the comments and said, "You girls are really pretty too."

"Okay, give BC some space. We want her to be comfortable. Everyone, sit down at the table." The table was long and could fit many people. At the end of the table was Sophia, on her left was Tyler and across from her was Cami. Next to Cami was Joey, and next to Joey was Giselle. On the other side of Giselle was Nicole and next to her was Jacob. Boomer sat next to Tyler which was his best friend and then it was Brick. Butch let Buttercup take the seat next to Brick and took the seat on the other side of her. Miss Sanders served them and they all ate and talked and laughed. Brick put his hand on Buttercup thigh a few times, causing her to lightly blush and Butch kept accidentally brushing against her arm which gave her goose bumps. By the time lunch was over, everyone had decided to go to store to pick up some things, but Buttercup was really tired. She decided to take a nap.

By the time she had woken up, it was dark and quiet. She got up and went to her bathroom to touch up her make-up and make sure, she didn't have any drool or crust on her face. She went over to where she remembered the game room. It was loud in there though it was only Brick, Boomer, Butch, Tyler, and Sophia.

"Hey, sleeping beauty is up." Butch smirked at her before going back to his game.

"So, BC, are you going to the club with us tonight?" Boomer asked her eagerly. He and his brothers where performing tonight and he really wanted her to hear them sing. He knew that she doesn't like him and their relationship would probably never go past friends but he respects her and the way she carries herself.

"Sure, why not?" She smiled at Boomer. Boomer seemed like a good guy, more like a brother but definitely someone she could flirt with.

She went upstairs to change into a black miniskirt, a lime green tank top, and a ¾ quarter sleeve half jacket. She kept her black peep toe stiletto pumps.

They all piled in two cars, Butch's and Sophia's. When they got there, it was packed and there was people dancing and drinking everywhere. They all headed to a table that had a good view of the stage but far enough away to avoid the groupies and fangirls. The boys had a good half hour before they went on so Tyler and Sophia went to go dance, Brick went to get a drink, and Boomer wen to go flirt with a few girls.

Butch asked Buttercup to dance. She accepted and they went to the dance floor. It was a fast song so Buttercup was able to show off her moves and the fact that she can work all of her curves. Surprisingly Butch was able to keep up with her. After about three songs, they were both tired so Buttercup went to the table while Butch went to go get them both some water. Brick was there and he smiled at her.

"I see you got some moves there Miss BC." He cockily eyed her up and down.

"Thank you, I loved to see your moves someday." Buttercup smirked at him.

"My moves aren't at their full potential on the dance floor." He winked at her and smiled seductively. She giggled. She liked Brick, not as more than like a brother/best friend, but she liked him. Butch came back and her face lit up. He was a lot like her in some ways, but different in all the right ways. It was almost time for Butch, Brick, and Boomer to go on so Tyler and Sophia came back to the table while, the three smoothly strolled backstage.

"You are going to love them BC. They're awesome." Sophia stated obviously excited for their performance. The lights dim and there's three separate spotlights with each boy and a girl they have their arms around before they began dancing around and in time with the music, though BC's eyes stayed mostly on Butch.

* * *

**[Brick]**

I be on my suit and tie shit, tied shit, tied

I be on my suit and tie shit, tied shit

**[Boomer]**

Can I show you a few things?

A few things, a few things, little baby cause

**[Butch]**

I be on my suit and tie shit, tied shit

I be on my suit and tie shit, tied shit

Let me show you a few things

Let me show you a few things

**[Verse 1: Boomer]**

I can't wait til I get you on the floor, good-looking

Going hot so hot, just like an oven

And owww burn myself, but just had to touch it

It's so fire and it's all mine

Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching

Cause if they study close, real close

They might learn something

She ain't nothing but a little doozy when she does it

She's so fire tonight

**[Hook: Butch]**

And as long as I've got my suit and tie

I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight

And you got fixed up to the nines

Let me show you a few things

All pressed up in black and white

And you're dressed in that dress I like

Love is swinging in the air tonight

Let me show you a few things

Let me show you a few things

Show you a few things about love

Now we're in the swing of love

Let me show you a few things

Show you a few things about love

Hey

**[Verse 2: Brick]**

Stop, let me get a good look at it

So thick, now I know why they call it a fatty

Shit so sick got a hit and picked up a habit

That's alright, cause you're all mine

Go on and show 'em who you call daddy

I guess they're just mad cause girl, they wish they had it

My killer, my Thriller, yeah you're a classic

And you're all mine tonight

**[Hook: Boomer]**

And as long as I've got my suit and tie

I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight

And you got fixed up to the nines

Let me show you a few things

All pressed up in black and white

And you're dressed in that dress I like

Love is swinging in the air tonight

Let me show you a few things

Let me show you a few things

Show you a few things about love

Now we're in the swing of love

Let me show you a few things

Show you a few things about love

Hey

**[Verse 3: Butch]**

All black at the white shows

White shoes at the black shows

Green card for the Cuban linx

Y'all sit back and enjoy the light show

Nothing exceeds like excess

Stoute got gout from having the best of the best

Is this what it's all about? I'm at the rest-

...aurant with my rant disturbing the guests

Years of distress, tears on the dress

Try to hide her face with some makeup sex

This is truffle season

Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason

All Saints for my angel

Alexander Wang too

Ass-tight Denim and some Dunks

I'll show you how to do this young!

No papers, catch vapors

Get high, out Vegas

D'usses on doubles, ain't looking for trouble

You just got good genes so a nigga tryna cuff you

Tell your mother that I love her cause I love you

Tell your father we go farther as a couple

They ain't lose a daughter, got a son

I show you how to do this, huh!

**[Hook: Brick]**

And as long as I've got my suit and tie

I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight

And you got fixed up to the nines

Let me show you a few things

All pressed up in black and white

And you're dressed in that dress I like

Love is swinging in the air tonight

Let me show you a few things

Let me show you a few things

Show you a few things about love

Now we're in the swing of love

Let me show you a few things

Show you a few things about love

Hey

* * *

"Whoo! That was definitely amazing!" Buttercup says clapping with everyone else. The boys came back over to the table.

"Hey, Buttercup, don't you sing? You should perform tomorrow." Sophia said which made everyone else nod their head in agreement.

"Sure. I'd be so much better than these lousy musketeers." She said hitting Butch on the head for stealing her drink and slowly morphing into the old confident Buttercup.

"We'll see about that." Boomer said, cockily.

Everyone headed home and basically crashed. Buttercup dreaming her day and the first good times she has had in a while.

* * *

"Oh Buttercup, why, why did you have to go?" Bubbles sobbed while cleaning up Blossom's wounds.

"Stop sobbing because it's your fault she left." The professor slapped her making her choke on her sobs.

"Please Buttercup, come back soon," She whispered as she carried the unconscious Blossom to her room and then tended to her own wound, wincing at the pain.

"Because if you don't," Bubbles whispered still talking to the absent Buttercup, "we'll have to leave too…Eventually."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**The song is Justin Timberlake "Suit and Tie" feat. Jay Z. I don't own it.**_

_**There will be a lot of songs in this story because most of them are either in a band or singer but I promise that the song part won't take up my writing.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**_

_**I hope you all are reading my story Undeniable Attraction. I kinda want to change Sophia's name but I hate when author's randomly do that so I'll leave it. Also, my best friend wants me to write a vamp fic but I don't want the normal blah blah plot that starts with the boys coming to their high school, kidnapping them, mating them and the girls eventually falling for them. Not that those aren't good, just I want to be different. So if anyone wants to PM me some ideas or co-write the story then please let me know.**_

* * *

Buttercup awoke, only to have Butch's handsome, smiling face in her view. She slapped him and got out of the bed while he groaned about his face stinging.

"Butch, why are you here this early? And in my room at that?" Buttercup began to pick her clothes out for the day. She took out a green Mickey & Minnie Mouse tie back half T-shirt and some black denim cut-off shorts.

"Because, you, my dear Buttercup, are going to spend the entire day with me until we go to the club tonight where you are going to perform and then we're going to play video games and pig out." He grinned and laid back on her bed. She got black bangles and green chandelier earrings. She went over to her closet and got her green wedges.

"Well, aren't you romantic, Mr. Jojo." She smiled and then went to go shower and get ready.

Butch went down to order breakfast for Buttercup and himself. He was grinning like a maniac and he loved it. He was happy Buttercup realized that this was his idea of a romantic date. He was also happy because she accepted. His plan was to take her to the new carnival, go on a picnic for lunch at this special spot that's really close to the beach, do some surfing, then go the arcade, then play video games, and go to the club, and end the night in movies.

Buttercup went down the stairs once she was all dressed and ready. She couldn't wait to see where Butch was going to take her for their all-day date. She very pleased with the way he asked her out because she hates when dudes are sappy and makes a big deal out of asking and the actual date. It's very annoying. But the way Butch asked was perfect and she knew that she'd have fun today. Buttercup didn't know why Butch made her feel giddy and like she could actually be a teenager. They were good friends and could possibly be more but she had only known him a week. She didn't want to rush into anything.

When she finally found Butch, he was at the dining room. He had a really nice breakfast set out and it looked absolutely amazing. Every one of her favorite breakfasts foods were on the table, she assumed because it was Butch's favorites too.

After Buttercup finished long after Butch, the professor had taught her to eat with manners while Butch said manners be damned and scarfed down all of his food in two minutes flat, they headed to some place Butch had planned for their date. Butch refused to tell Buttercup where they were going. Finally Butch pulled into the carnival's parking lot and Buttercup's eyes lit up.

"Is this where we're spending our date?" She asked excitedly, ready to go in and play all kinds of games. The professor didn't let them go to the carnival very often but she had fallen in love with it.

Butch nodded. "Yeah, the first part of it anyway," he smiled slyly.

She looked at him questioningly. "The first part?" He simply nodded, got out the car, and ran to open her door.

* * *

"Shhh! Bubbles, we don't want to wake him." Blossom scolded her younger sister.

"Sorry, but these suitcases are heavy, how did Buttercup ever do this by herself?" They both finished taking their last suitcase to the car.

"She left at night, when we were sound asleep, and tired us out by spending the whole day with us, that's how." The girls took their last glances at the house; they wouldn't be seeing it for about a two weeks.

"So what do we do now? And why can't we just run away like Buttercup did? I never want to come back here. Ever." Bubbles grumbled angrily. It wasn't fair that they couldn't leave for good. Buttercup did.

"Bubbles, I've explained this to you. We are leaving for a while to clear our heads and let the professor cool down. We have to come back so that we can get our own house and leave the professor's place. We won't ever live here again. Buttercup needs her space anyway. Now we are going to visit Mitch because he seems to know where Buttercup is even when she doesn't know herself." Blossom waited until she got a nod or some sort of indication that Bubbles understood and then hopped in her car, while Bubbles hopped in hers. Now off to Mitch's place they go. Buttercup's wicked ex of the west.

* * *

After their amazingly awesome date (which still wasn't finished but Buttercup didn't need to know that yet), Buttercup got redressed to go to the club. She slipped on a black leather mini skirt, black half cup t-shirt bra, black leather biker jacket (left open), black red sole platform pumps, faux leather backpack, and a black and gold chain wrap bracelet. Tonight she would be performing and wanted to dress as sexy as possible to fit her song and dance. She would definitely be outdoing the boys tonight.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch immediately went on.

**[Verse 1: Boomer]**

**We're under pressure**

**Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in**

**Keep it together**

**Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning**

**But, hey now, you know girl**

**We both know it's a cruel world**

**But, I will take my chances**

**[Hook: Butch]**

**As long as you love me**

**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**(As long as you love me)**

**[Verse 2: Brick]**

**I'll be your soldier**

**Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl**

**I'll be your Hova**

**You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene, girl**

**So don't stress, and don't cry**

**We don't need no wings to fly**

**Just take, my hand**

**[Hook: Boomer]**

**As long as you love me**

**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**(As long as you love me)**

**[Verse 3: Butch]**

**I don't know if this makes sense but, you're my hallelujah**

**Give me a time and place, I'll rendezvous it**

**I'll fly you to it, I'll beat you there**

**Girl, you know I got you**

**Us, trust, a couple things I can't spell without U**

**Now we on top of the world, cause that's just how we do**

**Used to tell me sky's the limit, now the sky's our point of view**

**Man, we stepping out like woa (Oh God!), cameras point and shoot**

**Ask me 'what's my best side?', I stand back and point at you, you, you**

**The one that I argue with, feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with**

**But, the grass ain't always greener on the other side, it's green where you water it**

**So I know, we got issues baby, true, true, true**

**But I'd rather work on this with you than to go ahead and start with someone new**

**As long as you love me**

**[Hook: Brick**

**As long as you love me**

**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**(As long as you love me)**

* * *

"Thanks guys, we want to introduce our best friend Buttercup and we want you guys to decide whose performance was better at the end of the night." After they walked off stage, the lights turn off and the stage lights dimmed. So all you could see on stage were silhouettes. There were about five dancers but one was separated from the rest. Center stage and in the middle. And to anyone with eyes she was clearly the best and the singer. Then they were swaying and dancing sexily. The way they were dancing was making all the boys excited. They really wanted the lights to come on to show who these women were.

_[Intro]_

_Ohh, oooh_

_Ohh, ohhh_

_Yeah, right there_

_No, right there_

_I was having fun_

_I hope you're having fun too_

_[Verse 1]_

_My body is your party baby_

_Nobody's invited but you, baby_

_I can do it slow now tell me what you want_

_Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off_

_Cause tonight it's going down, tell your boys it's going down_

_We in the zone now, don't stop_

_Oooooh oooh_

_[Hook]_

_You can keep your hands on me_

_Touch me right there, rock my body_

_I can't keep my hands off you_

_Your body is my party_

_I'm doing this little dance for you_

_You got me so excited_

_Now it's just me and you_

_Your body's my party, let's get it started, ohhh_

_Boy you should know that_

_Your love is always on my mind_

_I'm not gonna fight it_

_I want it all the time_

_Boy you should know that_

_Your love is always on my mind_

_And I can't deny it_

_I want you, I'm on you_

_[Verse 2]_

_I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing_

_My faces go places, you're taking me_

_Baby take your time now, there's no need to rush_

_We can go another round if that's what you want_

_Cause tonight it's going down_

_Yeah, you know it's going down_

_We in the zone now, don't stop_

_Ooooh ohhhhh_

_[Hook]_

_You can keep your hands on me_

_Touch me right there, rock my body_

_I can't keep my hands off you_

_Your body is my party_

_I'm doing this little dance for you_

_You got me so excited_

_Now it's just me and you_

_Your body's my party, let's get it started, ohhh_

_Boy you should know that_

_Your love is always on my mind_

_I'm not gonna fight it_

_I want it all the time_

_Boy you should know that_

_Your love is always on my mind_

_And I can't deny it_

_I want you, I'm on you_

The lights came on, on the stage and the one in the middle was revealed to be Buttercup. In the background was Sophia and some of Sophia's other friends. Buttercup was obviously the best dancer and she had made Butch want to take her off the stage and take her home and have their own body party.

_[Outro]_

_The things I wanna do to you_

_My body's calling you_

_I'm having so much fun with you_

_Now it's just me and you_

_Your body's my party, let's get it started_

_Ohhhh_

As the girls walked off stage, the boys noticed their outfits. It was the same as Buttercup's but in white. The audience exploded and they knew who had won this contest.

When Buttercup and Butch got home, they finished their date with movies and pig out food and then cuddled together when they dozed. Right before he dozed though, he noticed Buttercup looked beautiful in her green Mickey Mouse pajamas. He decided he would definitely fall in love with this girl. She was absolutely amazing.

* * *

The girls had arrived at Mitch's house and alerted him of their dilemma. He took about five minutes in his bedroom, three of those minutes used to kick a naked sceaming girl out and told them that Buttercup was in Rosetown. And that she was staying at her friend Sophia's house.

"Who is Sophia and how did you know where Buttercup was?" Blossom asked suspiciously.

"Listen Red, I gave you the information needed, and Sophia is BC's best friend. I really need you girls to go now, I have an..uh.. appointment in 20 minutes." Mitch said not-so subtly kicking them out.

"Thanks Mitch," Bubbles said, dragging Blossom out before she can tell Mitch what's on her mind.

And they were off to this "Sophia" girl's house. But they wouldn't be long. I mean somebody would realize the Powerpuff Girls are missing…eventually.

_**Author's Note**_

_**The songs are Justin Bieber "As Long As You Love Me" ft. Big Sean and Ciara "Body Party". I don't own them. The next two chapters will be the last to have songs for a while. But, yeah, if anybody has any ideas about a vamp fic then PM me.**_

_**`~`Stay electric`~`**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note**_

_**I have become bored with writing. I may or may not continue to write if you all want me to but at this point I get tired with writing. I still want to write the vamp fic but without inspiration, it probably won't happen. Read and Enjoy!**_

* * *

When Butch woke-up, he realized two things. One, that his arm was cuddling a pillow and two, that there was this beautiful aroma that was blessing his nostrils. He got up and went to the kitchen to see the source of this piece of this nose heaven.

Buttercup had woke-up early and had the urge to make omelets and muffins **(*)**. She decided to add sausage links to the equation. She had to make a lot of it since Butch and his brothers basically lived here and Sophia had a boyfriend and five little sisters and brothers. She also had this strange feeling that two people would be joining them also. But the kitchen help was able to help her make food for 11(maybe 13?) people.

While she was cooking at the stove she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned in the person's arms to see Butch.

"Where have you been all my life?" he mumbled into her neck, "Your food smells like the most amazing thing ever." She giggled and then swatted him off of her.

"Stop, I don't want to burn the food." She went back to the stove. She heard a lot of thumps, some yelling, and quick footsteps from upstairs.

Brick, who had shoved his way down the stairs to be first, walked in, picked Buttercup up and spun her around. "You're hot, have banging body, and you can cook. I'm in love." He set Buttercup down and kissed her cheek.

She laughed. "Thanks Brick." Boomer, Tyler, Jacob, and Joey ran in. Boomer walked in, looked at the stove, looked at Buttercup, looked back at the stove, and then to Buttercup again before tackling her in a hug.

"On Miss Sanders off days, we normally don't eat breakfast. And for lunch and dinner we have pizza. Thank you so much. You are the most awesomest person I have ever met. Marry me?" Boomer looked at her hopefully. She laughed, hit his shoulder.

"Sorry Blondie, I can't." He pouted and went back upstairs.

BC had gotten everything started the only thing left would be to take it out and she left that task to the kitchen help. "I'm going to go for a run before breakfast finishes, anybody wanna come?" Brick and Butch nodded but Tyler shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going to go lay in bed with Sophia a little while before breakfast. But thanks BC; I wish Soph could cook like you. Hell I wish she could cook at all." He went back upstairs.

Buttercup was already dressed in her black yoga shorts, green tank-top, and black zip-up hoodie. Butch and Brick went and changed. Then they went to the nearest park and just ran, occasionally making conversation.

On their way up to the house they saw a blue Bugatti and a red Ferrari. Buttercup instantly recognized the people in the cars and froze. She didn't know what to do or say. She had so many questions running through her mind. Why were they here? How did they find her? And how did they get two brand new cars?

Both of them stepped out of their cars. Butch and Brick were confused but eyeing the two young women with appreciation. The two women stepped towards Buttercup tentatively. Buttercup finally snapped out of her trance and began to cry. Sob if you want to be oh so technical.

The two women wrapped her up in a hug and began to cry too. "Buttercup. Buttercup, we missed you." Bubbles whimpered out helplessly.

Buttercup just held on tighter. "I missed you too. I missed you too."

They stepped back and Buttercup looked her sisters over. Noticing her sisters' bruises, she gasped out and hugged them again. She yelled out to Brick and Butch. "Go get Sophia. Now." The boys nodded and ran in. She pulled back from her sisters and looked them over again.

"What did he do to you?" She said darkly.

Blossom sniffled, straightened, and said "He blamed us for you leaving and beat us every night. Sometimes leaving us unconscious and he'd just get up and do it again the next day. We couldn't take it Buttercup, we had to leave. We need you."

Buttercup just looked at her. Fortunately, Sophia came running out.

"BC, what's going on? Is everything okay?" She stated concerned. She looked toward the girls who looked just like Buttercup except for their hair and eye colors.

"Sophia these are my sisters. This is Blossom and that's Bubbles." She pointed to each of them then turned back to Sophia. "The professor was beating them because I left." She said again in a dark tone.

Sophia immediately understood and nodded. "Come on girls, I'll show you to your rooms. We're about to have breakfast." Buttercup went to take a quick shower and change.

"Here you can take the rooms next to Buttercup. They are already decorated. The one on the left is decorated blue, silver, and lavender while the other one is pink, red, and brown. You can decide whose is whose. I'll get the boys to bring up your bags." Blossom and Bubbles nodded, too surprised at her niceness, to speak. They expected her to have five thousand tattoos, a million piercings and to be really mean. They went into the rooms that had their favorite color and got set up and then went to the dining room.

Buttercup had changed into a large pair of black sweat pants, a gray tank top, and another black zip-up hoodie. She was sitting at the table, pouring orange juice for everyone. Then she heard a lot of footsteps and everyone running down the steps. Everyone sat at the table and dug in. There was no talking until GiGi loudly whispered to Sophia.

"Soph, who're they?" She was pointing to Blossom and Bubbles who blushed when they saw that she was talking about them. Buttercup answered her and introduced them to everyone.

"These are my sisters, Blossom is the one with red hair and the blonde one is Bubbles. Bubbles, Blossom, this is GiGi, Joey, Cami, Nicki, and Jacob. They're Sophia's little brothers and sisters. Then there's Tyler, Sophia's boyfriend. The blonde one there is Boomer, the redhead is Brick, and Butch is the black haired one." She pointed to each one as she introduced them. "And of course that's Sophia, my best friend.

"Good looks must run in the family because all you guys are hot." Brick smiled his award-winning smile and winked at Blossom when she blushed. Buttercup smacked him on his arm.

"Oh I'm sorry Buttercup. You're still the hottest chick I've ever met." He said as he wrapped her in a hug.

"I have to agree Brick, all of them are beautiful." Boomer smiled sweetly at Bubbles and Blossom. Mostly Bubbles though.

"Are you sexy ladies joining us for our gig at the club tonight?" Butch said.

Blossom shrugged, "Sure why not, we need some fun." She smiled brightly.

Brick turned to Buttercup "You performing tonight?" Blossom and Bubbles looked shocked. Buttercup never sang in front of people. Hell, they had only heard her a few times.

"Yeah, I will. It was fun winning against you guys last time." She laughed. "I have to get ready for work." She paused. "Um Bubs, Bloss, I didn't know you guys were going to be here-" She was cut off.

"We'll hang out with them." Brick and Boomer offered. "Cool."

Sophia piped up. "Yeah I have to get to work to and drop Joey and GiGi at daycare. And afterwards take Jacob Nicki, and Cami to their friends house for a sleepover. Ty, you'll help me out right?"

"Sure yeah, I have to go to work too so yeah. It was nice meeting you Blossom and Bubbles. Later Boom, Di-Brick, and Bit-Butch. Bye BC." He went upstairs to get ready for work and run from Brick and Butch.

"Well I guess I'll be heading out too. Um are you sure you guys are okay with that because I could take off work if you want me too." They shook their heads.

"No BC, its fine. Have fun at work." They got up and hugged her.

"Wait, BC, I'm coming with you." Butch said rushing out the house in similar attire. They were only DJing so they didn't need to change out of their sweats or anything. Butch had on gray sweat pants, black t-shirt, and gray jacket that matched his pants.

* * *

When Buttercup walked in, she was immediately drenched in water. She felt as if she had been shot and she was wet. Everything seemed to stop for everyone else. She looked around to see who had done it and immediately pin-pointed Boomer. All eyes were on her. She slowly picked some of the ammo up from the ground and then quick as lightening threw at Boomer. It hit him in his chest. And immediately everyone continued the water fight. This time with Butch and Buttercup who were probably winning.

This was the best moment of Buttercup's life. She looked around. She was having fun. _Fun with her_ _family_ she thought as she looked at the brothers, Tyler, and Sophia. _Her whole family_, she thought again as she looked towards Blossom and Bubbles.

* * *

This song she was singing and it fit how she felt ever since she left the professor's house. She had her sister's as back-up. The performance was sexy but if you listened to lyrics it fit who she was becoming. A Grown Woman.

_[Verse 1: Buttercup]_

_I remember being young and so brave_

_I knew what I needed_

_I was spending all my nights and days laid back day dreaming_

_Look at me I'm a big girl now, said I'm gon' do something_

_Told the world I would paint this town_

_Now bitches I run this_

_[Pre-Chorus: Bubbles and Blossom]_

_Cause I put it down like that, put down like that_

_And I'm making all these racks all these racks_

_And I'm moving round like that round like that_

_When I do it I don't look back, don't look back_

_[Hook: Buttercup]_

_I'm a grown woman_

_I can do whatever I want_

_I'm a grown woman_

_I can do whatever I want_

_I can be bad if I want_

_I can do wrong if I want_

_I can live fast if I want_

_I can go slow all night long_

_I'm a grown woman_

_I can do whatever I want_

_[Verse 2: Buttercup]_

_They love the way I walk_

'_Cause I walk with a vengeance_

_And they listen to me when I talk 'cause I ain't pretending_

_It took a while, now I understand just where I'm goin'_

_I know the world and I know who I am, It's 'bout time I show it_

_[Pre-Chorus: Bubbles and Blossom]_

_Cause I put it down like that, put down like that_

_And I'm making all these racks all these racks_

_And I'm moving round like that round like that_

_When I do it I don't look back, don't look back_

_[Hook Buttercup]:_

_I'm a grown woman_

_I can do whatever I want_

_I'm a grown woman_

_I can do whatever I want_

_I can be bad if I want_

_I can say what I want_

_I can live fast if I want_

_I can go slow all night long_

_I'm a grown woman_

_I can do whatever I want_

_[Bridge Buttercup:]_

_I'm a grown woman, so I know how to ride it_

_I'm a grown woman, and I'm so erotic_

_I'm a grown woman, look down got you so excited_

_I'm a grown woman, look at my body_

_Ain't no fun, if a girl can't have none_

_You really wanna know how I got it like that_

_Cause I got a cute face and my booty so fat_

_Go girl, She got that bomb, that bomb_

_That girl, will get whatever she want's._

_That girl, she got that tight, that tight_

_Them boys, will do whatever what she likes_

_[Outro x8: All Three Girls]_

_I'm a grown woman_

_I can do whatever I want_

She was having fun, dancing and laughing with her sisters.

But she knew her sisters wouldn't forget about earlier. They wanted her to come home with them. And she knew she'd have to come to a decision …eventually.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**I like this story and I don't want to end it but I get bored easily so it was hard for me to write this. Song is "Grown Woman" by Beyoncé. Read and review. P.S next chapter(if I do it) will be the last chapter with a song for a while. Next chapter I'm adding some green couple and a little red and blue.**_

_**(*) ~Blossom's and Bubbles's favorites mentioned in previous chapter.**_

_**`~`Stay Electric`~`**_


End file.
